1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of trash bins and containers. In particular, it provides a new and improved compartmentalized container suitable for mechanized collection of different types of recyclable articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different kinds of trash cans and bins have been developed over the years to meet particular needs of users. In order to facilitate the disposal of trash from waste containers, possibly without touching it, various bottom-dump models have been developed, both for home and industrial use. Similarly, various types of lids have been designed to maximize protection from odors and contamination while minimizing contact with the trash.
With the increased environmental awareness of the general public and popularity of recycling certain used articles, multi-compartment trash cans have also become common. By sorting the trash into distinct classes of recyclable items at the time of disposal, such as by storing glass, aluminum and plastic into separate compartments, the recycling operation is greatly simplified because each compartment can be dumped separately into the appropriate collection bin. At the household level, this is proving to be a very efficient way for immediately separating various recyclable items for periodic pick-up by waste management authorities.
The prior art shows numerous types of garbage cans with some of these features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,505 to Bella (1950) discloses an elevated garbage container with a removable bottom hinged to the lower rim. The bottom is opened by swinging it downward by means of a lever mechanism, thus enabling a user to dump its contents into a collection truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,722 to Rourke et al. (1952) shows a multicompartment container for depositing clothing or other articles. The relevance of this patent is limited to the idea of using partitions inside a receptacle to create a multifunctional structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,476 (1957), Mills discloses a garbage can with a bottom fastened to the body of the can by means of latches positioned around the bottom rim. The bottom can be opened through a lever and the contents of the can may be dumped without further handling of the material. The idea is to permit the transfer of trash from a first disposal container to a more permanent one with a minimum of contact with the material disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,218 to Kostic (1975) describes a trash-can unit formed by combining several containers having compatible geometries into a single unit under a common lid. This invention does not include a removable or otherwise mechanically operable bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,102 to Bolling (1991) describes a lid for a multicompartment trash container. The lid contains apertures of different sizes to help sort different types of articles that a user wishes to separate.
In related apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,933 to Levenberg et al. (1933) discloses a smoking stand having an ash collection container with a collapsible bottom. A lever-arm mechanism connected to a shaft permits a user to open the bottom of the container and dump its contents when the stand is full.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,084 (1933), Janssen describes an ashtray/receptacle combination comprising a tray and an ash storage receptacle positioned below the cigarette level. The lid of the receptacle constitutes the bottom of the tray and can be dropped to allow the ashes to fall into the receptacle. The movement of the lid is controlled by a spring-loaded mechanism.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,313 (1952) to Williamson describes another smoking stand featuring an ashtray with a spring-loaded bottom that can be lowered to dump the ashes in a lower container. In different embodiments of the invention, the same mechanism is used to selectively open also the bottom of the lower container, thus permitting the periodic disposal of its contents.
It is apparent that much effort has been dedicated to provide apparatus that facilitates the manual separation and disposal of trash items, whereby each class of recyclables is readily transferred from a trash container to separate bins for collection by waste management authorities or for distribution to recycling centers. The main problem in handling recyclable items, though, remains at the collection stage, where separate types of items need to be identified visually and dumped manually into separate bins of the collection vehicle. The separate handling of individual classes of recyclable articles is labor intensive, time consuming and expensive, often rendering the entire recycling process uneconomical. Therefore, there is a need for a multi-compartment trash container that can be emptied mechanically by the t collection vehicle and that automatically delivers each type of recyclable items to a separate collection compartment in the vehicle.